Personalities
by Mashp14
Summary: Olivia meets a child who has this bubbly personality. She's always sarcastic and has something to laugh about. But as Olivia gets to know her, she doesn't understand where her personality could come from with the life this child has lived.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so be gentle please. Thank you.

Walking up to the precinct on Monday morning was Olivia Benson. Ready to start the week with a cup of coffee from the café across the street. Monday mornings were always the worst because everything started all over again. The cases that didn't leave you reeling from their absurdity had the ability to break your heart into pieces. As she was walking up to her desk she sat her coffee down before going to her locker to get her cell phone that she left last night. She looked to see if she had any messages. Surprised that she had none, she walked back to her desk to sit down and log on to her computer.

After an hour of flipping through paper work she looked up feeling a tap on her shoulder. A girl that couldn't be more than six years old was standing rigid by Olivia's chair. Her hair was light brown and greasy. She had pink shorts with a white, dirty shirt and flip flops. Which wouldn't be surprising except it was January and still cold outside. "Hi, can I help you?" Olivia asked. The little girl nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Well what can I help you with?" she tried again to get the girl to talk.

"I don't know where my momma is." The little girl replies.

"Well, lets start with your name, you do have a name don't ya?" Olivia said trying to get the girl to laugh. Which she succeeded in doing when the girl giggled and replied.

"Of course silly, my name is Logan. What's yours?" Olivia smiled at the girls response.

"My name is Olivia. What's your moms name and when did you last see her?" Olivia asked trying to get as much information as she can.

"My mommas name is Katharine and I saw her yesterday morning. We spent the night at her boyfriend's house last night and she went with one of her friends so I had to stay with him. I don't like him, he smells funny. So I started walking down the street and before I know it I came here." Shocked to say the least, Olivia took another look at the girl and saw that she had dirt smudges on her and she smelled like cigarette smoke. Guessing that's the smell she was talking about her mommas boyfriend smelling like. Before Olivia could think of something else to say Logan kept on talking.

"So can I stay here for a little bit? I won't get in the way I promise. I just don't want to stay with Jeff or walk around by myself, because there are some creepy people out there on the street." Olivia didn't know what to say. So she asked what came to her mind.

"Does your mamas boyfriend know you left?" Logan looked back at Olivia like she was stupid.

"Duh, he told me to scram and go back to my momma. So that's what I'm trying to do. But I can't find her."

Olivia is dumbfounded. "You mean you've been by yourself since yesterday morning?"

Logan gets the "you're stupid" look on her face again before she replies.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Olivia gives her "not amused" look right back.

"No need for smart comments, missy." Logan got a crestfallen look on her face. "Sorry, Ill just go. I didn't mean to waist your time." She says before she turns to walk away with her head down and takes exaggerated slow steps towards the door. Olivia can't help but smile and call her back. But before the little girl can turn around she freezes and just stares at the door, watching as Finn brings in what looks like a strung out hooker. And before Olivia can stop Logan she has darted towards the woman yelling "Momma" and slams into the woman's legs holding on tightly. Olivia doesn't know what to expect but she never would have expected for the woman to just try and remove the kid with her finger to her forehead and a small push.

"Eww kid you stink. Why didn't you take a bath while I was gone?" Finn and Olivia just looked at each other. Not knowing what to say.

"Sorry momma, but remember, Jeff had his water and power cut off last week. That's why you got in a fight last time and left him" she said with a trembling botton lip. It was the first time in the ten minutes that Olivia had been talking to Logan that she saw seriousness instead of playfulness inside a child way to young. It wasn't a trembling lip of a child not getting their way. It was a trembling lip of a child that didn't want anger her mother and just wanted to do right by her mother. She recognizes it because it was how she felt all those years ago. Snapping back to the present Olivia sees Finn take Katharine back to a holding cell for the day. Logan looked back over to me.

"Now can I stay?" she asked with a watery smile. Smiling back Olivia takes Logan to the back where the playroom is.

"Stay in here for now. I will be back as soon as I can, Okay?" Olivia asked.

Logan for a second looks uncertain, but then finally nods her head. Closing the door behind her Olivia goes in search of Finn to try and find out why Katharine had been brought in. Seeing Finn talking to Craegin, Olivia waits for them to finish. Finn sees Olivia and walks towards her.

"What did Katharine do?" Finn sighs and begins to explain.

"Found her shooting up with some dealer. When he saw us he took off but she was too slow and we caught her. They were about to sell drugs to some punk kid. Looked like he was thirteen. Anyway she told the cops that she was raped, so they called us and now we have to take her statement. We are just going to wait until she is lucid enough to make a statement."

Olivia thought about how she was going to word her next question but Finn beat her to it. "Craegin already talked to child services they are booked today and tomorrow so you got the kid until they find a placement for her or until Katharine gets out" Said Finn. Olivia sighed in relief. She thanked Finn and went in search of Logan. As she opened the door to the playroom she saw Logan drawing a picture. Walking over to the table Olivia saw that she was drawing a picture of herself and Logan at her desk. "That looks so good." Olivia said smiling down at her. " How would you like to spend the next couple of days with me?" Olivia asked.

Logan's smile got brighter and she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, how about you sit at my desk and play on the computer while I look at some files?" Olivia said trying to keep the girl occupied. Logan had been running around the precinct, asking everyone questions from their job to how many kids they have. After she started talking to the prostitutes being brought in, Olivia turned her towards her desk to sit down.

"Fine, but I could be getting important information out of the suspects for you. But oh no, we can't let the rookie have all the glory." Logan says sarcastically. Olivia rolls her eyes at the girls' dramatics.

"Well rookie, how about if you stay quiet and be good for another hour we can go to lunch." Olivia questions. Logan's eyes grow bright at the talk of food. Which Olivia guesses she is still hungry, even after Olivia had given Logan her two breakfast burritos just an hour ago.

"Yay, I'm finally getting out. It's a miracle. Three long hours and I'm free." Logan says with the back of her hand against her forehead in a swooning motion.

"You still have an hour to go bandit rookie." Olivia says as she smiles at the girls' actions.

Surprisingly Logan didn't make a peep until exactly twelve. "It's time to go Olivia" Logan taps Olivia on the shoulder.

"I guess it is time to go. Just let me go tell my captain I'm taking you to lunch." Olivia says looking back as she's walking towards the captains office. She knocks on his door. When she hears come in she gently pushes the door open and pokes her head in.

"I'm heading out to lunch with _Miss Thing _over there. See if I can get anymore information from her." Olivia says.

"You do that, and liv? Be careful with this one. She's most likely going back to her mom." He said with a warning note in his voice. Olivia just ignored him and walked out.

"You ready to go rookie?" Olivia asks.

"I've been ready my whole life." Logan says as she jumps out of Olivia's chair.

They walk out of the precinct and down the street to a little diner that Olivia loves. They were seated in a booth by the window so they could look out at the street.

"So what can I get you ladies to drink?" The waitress asks.

"I'll have a Sam Adams please." Logan says with an innocent face. Olivia glares at Logan while the waitress just raises one eyebrow and replies, "You got ID?"

"I left it at home." Logan says with a smirk, not even trying to hide behind an innocent mask anymore.

"Sorry chick gotta have ID." The waitress, Lexie, smiles.

"Since Logan can't order for her self, she will have milk to drink and I will have a coke." Olivia says as Logan makes a discussed face.

"Well next time try not to have me arrested." Olivia replies to Logan's look.

"Oh, please you're a cop. What are you going to do arrest your self?" Logan says. Olivia just rolls her eyes and continues looking at the menu even though she knows exactly what she wants.

"I guess I'm going to have to go over what you're going to order from now on. What are you going to get?" Olivia asks

"I'm getting a grilled cheese with French fries. Is that childish enough for you?" Logan replies with a glare.

"Why yes that's perfect." Olivia says with smile as Lexie brings by their drinks.

"What food would you like to order?" Lexie asks

"I would like a grilled cheese with fries, three pickles, two rolls, honey mustard, ranch, and barbeque sauce please." Logan smiles wickedly at Olivia.

Olivia just shakes her head, smiles and then places her order. "I'll have a club sandwich with a bowl of clam chowder." Lexie walks off and places their order.

"So Detective Stabler's kind of cute." Logan says

Olivia raises an eyebrow. "He's also kind of old for you. And married. You might want to set your sites on someone that you are at least passed their waist."

"Hey, I can grow. Just mention me in passing. See what happens" she shrugs.

"I'll do that" Olivia laughs. Their food comes and after a few bites Olivia decides that it's time to start asking questions.

"So do you have any other family that you know of?" Olivia asks

"I had a grandmother once but she left because mama wouldn't stop doing bad stuff. She tried to take me with her but mama took me to her boyfriends house and left me there for a couple days." Logan says looking down at her plate as she plays with her fries.

"Does your mom leave you often?" Olivia asked trying not to show too much emotion.

"Yeah, she says it will make me more independent, that I shouldn't depend on anybody. Not even her. I learned to use the microwave when I was four. Sometimes it doesn't work because they turned the power off, but I could use it." She says.

"Well for the next couple days its just going to be you and me. Do you like dogs?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, do you have one?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I have a German Shepard. His name is kibble and he's a big softy so don't be afraid of his size."

"Okay as long as it's not a Rottweiler." Logan says looking relieved. Olivia tilts her head confused.

"Why a Rottweiler?" asked Olivia

"One of my mamas boyfriends had a rottweiler. One time when I was at his house I was watching TV on the couch and the dog bit me and dragged me across the floor by my thigh. Mamas boyfriend just yelled at the dog to stop. He didn't get up or anything. But the dog let go and went to lay down on the floor in front of him. I was bleeding everywhere but he told me to go clean up the mess." She was talking like it wasn't even her that went through that whole ordeal. She was calm and emotionless. Olivia didn't know what to do so she grabbed Logans hand and squeezed it.

Lexie walked up to their table to give them the check. Olivia went to get up to go to the counter to pay for it, when she saw Logan's face go completely white. When Olivia turned around she saw a man dressed in an expensive suit who was lifting up his sunglasses as if he was trying to get a better look at Logan. Olivia was about to ask who he was when she heard Logan ask in astonishment. "Daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers, I'm sorry this took so long. Graduation and Senior Week got in the way but I am back with chapter 3. Please enjoy and review if you have the time.

Chapter 3

The man logan called daddy looked taken a back after hearing Logan call him. When Olivia turned back around to look at logan she didn't expect to not find logan there. With further exploration Olivia found Logan underneath the table right next to her legs, crouched with her arms around herself. The man came up to the table and Olivia felt logan's arms rap around her legs. "May I help you?" Olivia asks when the man comes to a stop. He ignores Olivia and crouchs down to look under the table. jOlivia could feel Logan's arms getting tighter around her legs.

"Hey, LoLo why don't you come out of there and we will have a talk." The man says.

Logan slides out obediently but goes to Olivia's side of the booth. "Now, sweetie. I'm not your daddy. We wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea now would we?" The man says with an obnoxious grin.

"The wrong idea about what?" Olivia asks.

"Her momma and me had a thing for a good bit. It didn't end well she started stealing so I through them out. She had gotten to callin' me daddy." He says with a smirk.

"How long is a bit?" Olivia asks.

"Two years about three years ago. Im surprised she remembers me." He replies. Olivia turns around to see how logan is doing and what she finds is so surprising Olivia could do nothing but watch. At first Logan looks red with anger and before she knew it Logan had climbed up on the table like a spider and pounced on the still unnamed man. Logan starts punching him in the face and screaming.

"You're a liar. You're a liar. You_ are_ my daddy and me and momma left _you_ because you didn't treat us right." Olivia grabbed Logan when it looked like he was going to snap.

"Alright honey, you're alright. Breath, just breath. " Olivia tried to calm the child.

"Bitch, I am not you're daddy and you can tell Kat she isn't getting any child support from me." He slams out of the door.

Olivia looks down at the little girl sobbing in her arms and just wants to make her pain go away. Everyone who was watching had the same expression on their faces. Still holding the girl who felt like she weighed nothing, at least not enough for an eight year old, she walks out of the diner and back onto the street. Olivia finds a park bench to sit on away from the prying eyes at the diner. When she sits down she looks at Logan to see how she is doing. What surprises her is that Logan is smiling up at Olivia. "Well that could have gone better, huh." She says.

Olivia can't help but smile even though Logan's mood going back and forth troubles her. "What was that mans name?" Olivia asks out of curiosity.

"Rick. Momma says he is my daddy but he's no good. She also says she left him because he started hurting me badly.

Olivia swallows as she gets ready for the answer to her next question. "Did he hurt you?"

Logan looks down at her lap. "I don't want to talk about it." That answer troubles Olivia more than an actual answer would have but she doesn't want to push so she lets it go for now.

"Why don't we just walk around until its time to go back to the precinct?" Olivia grabs Logans hand as the get up to start walking. They pass an ice cream stand and Olivia is surprised Logan doesn't ask for any so she looks down and she sees Logan holding her stomach.

"Logan, is everything okay?" Olivia asks nervously.

Logan looks up at her and lets go of her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired of walking." She says with a smile.

"Well we are turning around now to head back to the precinct, so it won't be long before you can go back to playing in the back room. Maybe take a nap or just rest."

Logan gets a disgusted look on her face. "I am not five years old and I will not take a nap or rest for a little bit."

Olivia puts her hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine it was just a suggestion. Sorry to offend you."

"Well you are not forgiven. You have to think before you say things. Gah, how did you become a cop when you speak like that?"

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Okay, never bring up nap time again. Got it." Now can we act normal and make it so I'm not late after my lunch break?"

"As long as we're clear on the issue." Logan says.

"Crystal." Olivia replies.

When they get back to the precinct Logan runs to the back room to play while Olivia goes to the captains office. She knocks on the door and waits for an invitation in. "Come in." she hears so she opens the door and steps in. She gives him an account of what happened at the diner and he asks a few questions about Logan. In the end he says nothings changed. There is no record of a father so she still goes home with Olivia until further investigation with Katherine.

Olivia goes back to her desk to finish up some paper work on her last case with a sex trafficker. Sometimes she really wonders how much longer she can deal with this job day in and day out. But the last case showed her how much of a difference she makes. They saved over thirty six women who were about to be transported overseas to an underground ring of sex, drugs, and money. After a couple hours Olivia decides to call it a day and try and get Logan settled into her apartment. When she thinks about she is surprised Logan hasn't come to bug her about something or other. When Olivia opens the door she sees Logan laying on the floor on her side facing away from her. Olivia crouches down and tries to shake her awake when that doesn't work she rolls her over and she feels the heat radiating off of her. Olivia feels Logans head and it feels like it's on fire. "Logan, can you hear me? Please answer me." Olivia starts to yell. But no answer comes. "Help, help! Somebody call a bus!"


End file.
